Painful Love will be updated soon
by 11BlueMoon
Summary: It has been a year since Dimitri took Tasha's offer leaving Rose broken hearted. But when Tasha and Dimitri come on a holiday to visit Christian along with Rose and Lissa. Will her feeling over power her, does Dimitri still want Rose? Can she forgive him?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my new story, but im still working on my other one. Summary says it all but just a few things..**

**- Rose is Lissa's guardian (there are also a few other guardians but they will be explained later in the story)**

**- They all live in their own house in Montana**

**- Dimitri has not seen Rose for a year**

**Enjoy, and please Review at the end!**

I really did not think my day could get any worse.

But of course, it did.

"Isn't this great Rose?" Lissa asked me. Her voice cheery.

Oh yeah, this is just Fabulous. Lissa had just told me that Tasha would be coming to visit Christian for the holidays and wherever Tasha went, Dimitri went.

Dimitri...

I definitely wasn't ready to see him yet, no way in hell. He practically broke my heart when he left last year.

I will admit I did tell him to go, but when he left, he left without a goodbye...

*Flashback*

_One of the dorms matrons knocked on my door._

_"Your training with Guardian Belikov has been cancelled. Also headmistress Kirova wants you to meet her in her office immediately."_

_Why would Kirova want to see me? And why was training cancelled? _

_I went off to Kirova's office and didn't bother knocking; she should know I was coming anyway._

_"Miss Hathaway" she greeted when I entered. She nodded to the chair sitting in front of her desk._

_"Whatever it is, I didn't do it" I said to her in a rush, trying to get this over with, whatever it was._

_"This isn't about something you have done...for once." She cleared her throat. "You are aware your training with Guardian Belikov is cancelled?"_

_I nodded. "Yes...but I don't know why"_

_"This is because Guardian Belikov is no longer at the school"_

_My jaw dropped. "W-what do you mean?" I blinked._

_"He has left to guard Natasha Ozera." She was oblivious to my shocked expression and continued talking. "Now since he can no longer guard the Princess, at graduation she will be assigned a different full fledged guardian"_

_I was hardly listening to everything else Kirova was saying 'he has left to guard Natasha Ozera' is what was really sticking. _Left_. Not _leave._ Left as in already gone._

_He didn't even say goodbye. I mean that was the least he could do! He hadn't shown any signs that he might possibly of been leaving, it just didn't make any sense._

_"So as for your morning and afternoon training—" Kirova started._

_"Who will teach me?" I asked a bit louder then I intended._

_"Well if you had let me finished. I don't think you will need to have your training sessions any longer. You have certainly caught up in all your classes, more than others actually"_

_I looked down. It didn't matter anyway, if it wasn't Dimitri who was training me then I would rather no one._

_I left Kirova's office and started walking back to my dorm. Anger and Sadness washed over me. _

_But I waited until I reached my room for the tears to fall._

_*End of Flashback*_

"Rose?" Lissa asked.

"Huh?" I looked up to see her green eyes confused.

"Don't you think it's great that Tasha and Dimitri are coming? They are staying for 2 weeks" she smiled.

"2 weeks!?" I shouted. "As in 14 days, that's some pretty long holiday, why doesn't she just move right in here then!?"

Ok maybe I over reacted a little. Two weeks actually wasn't that long, but if Lissa knew what this meant for me then she would understand...

Yeah, Lissa had no idea about Dimitri and I's past relationship— Ok maybe it was never a relationship, but it was more than student and mentor or even friends. Friends would not occasionally steal kisses, I consider Christian my friend, I wouldn't be kissing him now and then.

Ok ewe. That was really off topic—

"Is this a problem?" Lissa asked me looking shocked from my outburst.

_Yes! It's a huge problem and I suggest we move states! _

I didn't really say that but I sure felt like it. "No, no. No problem at all"

She eyed me warily. "I thought you would be happy to see your old mentor again, I mean it's been a year." I could see she was trying to get me excited. "Maybe you'll be able to beat him. Wouldn't you like that?"

Oh I would love to _beat_ him – Beat the shit out of him.

I kept my voice calm. "Yeah, sounds great. I was just overreacting because it was such short notice and all...so what day are they coming?"

"Tomorrow" Lissa said.

"Tomorrow!!??" and then I cleared my throat. "Tomorrow..." I said a lot calmer. Lissa was giving me a very strange look.

"So you're ok?..." Lissa asked watching me closely.

"Yeah, tomorrow should be good" I said nodding. Man I must look like a freak.

She watched me a bit longer before standing and walking away.

Tomorrow is gonna suck!

* * *

**Well there's chapter one for you, sorry that it's short.**

**Please Review if you want me to continue!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **

Holy crap! Sorry this is and Authors note but I hadn't been on FF for a while and when I logged on I just realised I had this story. I seriously forgot all about it! So I thought I'd give you this Authors note just to say that I **will **be continuing it. And it was the first time in like 4evvaa that I looked at my reviews and I was seriously shocked cause in my books 22 reviews on the first chapter is pretty good and the amount of you that have favourite and alerted really adds to my excitement and has really inspired me to keep writing very soon. So please, I really really hope you haven't given up on me!  
As for my other story _A Fighting Chance _I will also be updating that one shortly, but I will do this one sooner!  
Ok so I would say probably this weekend I will be adding chapter two and will be making it _extra long_ just for you guys.  
You can review if you want, giving me any idea's that you may want to happen during this story

Thanks to those who bothered to read this :P Please check back soon!


End file.
